Virtualization software enables multiple virtual machines to be executed on a single hardware computing platform and manages the allocation of computing resources to each virtual machine (VM). A set of hardware computing platforms can be organized as a server cluster to provide computing resources for a data center. In a virtualized environment, configuration changes made by a user, such as publishing a logical firewall or persisting a firewall rule, may be propagated to virtualization software in multiple computing platforms and enforced therein. Traditionally, there have not been any tools for identifying whether a user-defined configuration change has actually been realized on multiple computing platforms in a virtualized environment, or how long it takes to realize such configuration changes.